


And all thats left is Stardust

by MrDrProfessorWecht, Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Running Away, Siren Katsuki Yuuri, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: When a ship crashlands outside of the palace walls, Prince Yuuri decides to investigate hoping to find nobody hurt. Instead, he finds Captain Victor Nikiforov feared by those who know his name. Except for Yuuri who finds him rather funny and charming, a man with a dog and an assortment of a crew.Their time together was supposed to be brief, Victor returns to the stars and Yuuri stays at the place. However, when Yuuri finds he is to be crowned king, he'll have to decide if he wants to take Victor's offer and leave with him. Or be bound to his place forever as a king.





	And all thats left is Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you send love to mrdrprofessorwecht on [Tumblr](https://mrdrprofessorwecht.tumblr.com/) and Ao3 for the lovely art!!!

It was a warm spring day when Yuuri met Victor.

He stretched waking up to the breeze flowing in from the open window causing the curtains to flutter when he opened his eyes the sun temporarily blinded him. He grumbled as he moved his wind to cover his eyes, he needed to move his bed from where it was at he decided to himself. The sound of the voices could be heard signaling the switch of the night to morning guards, meaning that he defiently had to get up. Soon he’d have every maid bursting into his room telling him that he has to wake, all sent by his father. Or well he thinks, he hasn’t actually confirmed that his father sent so many maids to help him.

He climbed out of his bed and stretched his wings before heading to the bath, he could feel the steam coming from the pools as he approached. He slipped into the water and sighed, he laid on his belly first on one of the smooth stones. He stayed that way for a bit, letting the sound of the running water and breeze lull him to sleep. It almost did but the peace was interrupted by the sound of an engine, or it sounded like it. He couldn’t quite tell as it didn’t sound like any of the ships he knows of, he climbed out of the bath in a hurry. He rounded the arch to his bedroom just in time to see a ship sputtering, before oddly disappearing. The only evidence of him even seeing it was the shaking trees, all was quiet once more. 

He sat frozen in place before reacting. He bolted over to his dresser and pulled out the first item of clothing he saw, he tied the blue fabric around his waist as fast as he could. He decided to against shoes as he ran past them, he jumped up onto the balcony wall with his right foot than launched off. He beat his wings fast, he started to worry about the fate of those on board. What if they were injured? What if he gets there and is too late to save them? The thoughts were drowned out by the whistle of the wind in his ears.

He landed a small ways away from the crash site. He surveyed the area seeing a multitude of downed trees and bits of black metal clearly from the ship, he made sure to watch his footing. As he looked around he couldn’t find the ship, he stood off to the side of the open area confused as the ship should be in front of him. He heard the snapping of twigs the sound coming closer to him, he whipped around just in time to see a brown figure. It pounced on him causing him to fall backward, pain shot through his wings when he landed causing him to cry out.

As he attempted to sit back up something wet started to attack his cheeks, he yelped once more and went to push off the thing but as he opened his eyes he stopped. The thing was a dog, an adorable brown poodle that started to attack his face with kisses once more. He laughed as he sat up the dog still licking his face to get attention.

“Alright, alright.” he laughed again, he gathered the dogs face into his hands and started to pet them behind the ears. It melted into his touch making him giggle.

“Makkachin!” he heard a voice call out, the dog perked up but still stayed by his side letting him continue to pet them.  
“Is that your owner?” Yuuri scratched the top of the dogs head who in turn licked his cheek, he laughed.

“There you are Makka- oh,” a man stepped out from behind the brush, “Hello, I’m sorry about my dog she ran off and I didn’t realize until a bit after.” The man started to ramble.

Not that Yuuri was even listening because he was too distracted by how handsome the man before him was, a built physique that was hugged by his tight pants, maroon shirt, and cloak. He’s never seen blond hair before but he knows this man’s hair is not a mear shade of blond, it must have been infused with the stars. It was a beautiful silver color that hung over his eyes as he talked.

“Can you understand me?”

He stood up, “Yes, sorry I uh-” he fiddled with his fingers unsure how to proceed, “My Name is Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri.” he doesn’t know why but he left out his title.

“Yuuri, a beautiful name for a beautiful man,” Victor sweeps his cloak to the side as he gently took his hand, “Captain Victor Nikiforov at your service,” he said after he kissed his knuckles.

“Pleasure to meet you.” he stammered as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

“The pleasure is all mine I assure.” Victor winked causing his face to grow warm, he knows he’s blushing and he quickly tries to hide it but clearly, it doesn’t work. Victor’s smile only grows wider as he lets go of Yuuri’s hand.

“Were you the one who crashed here?” he gestured to the rubble.

Victor chuckled, “That was me, I apologize for the destruction that it has caused.” he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Is everyone who was on board okay?” Yuuri said.

Victor scoffed, “Yeah, only my pride was hurt, but don’t tell my crew that. They will have a hay day when they hear it.”

Yuuri laughed, “I won’t tell then.”

“Would you like to meet them? I promise that they don’t bite,” Victor paused, “Well one of them might be don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Victor flashed him a devilish smile before he winked again. 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, “I would like to meet them.”

“Well then let's go,” Victor held his hand out for him. He reached out and grabbed Victor’s hand, the thought of how perfectly they fit filtered through his head before he dashed it away. 

Victor turned and started to lead him towards the ship when they were interrupted, “Halt, Let go of the prince!” a circle of guards emerged from the trees cutting them off at almost every point.

Victor turned as to protect him from the palace guards, they all raised their weapons as Victor reached for his.

“Wait wait!” he moved from behind Victor, “Don’t shoot, he’s the one who crash landed here. He means no harm.”

“We have been ordered to see that the trespassers leave the city immediately, by will or by force.” The Captain of the guards stepped forward.

“By who,” Yuuri spat back at them.

“The king was the one who gave the order, Your Highness.” 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the man, before turning to Victor, “Is your ship damaged?”

“We can have it done in two days.” Victor had yet to relax, his hand now away from his weapon but still ready for a fight.

Yuuri turned back to the Captain, “Leave them be, I will talk to my father,” he paused, “Escort me back.”

“I beg-”

“I said, Escort me back.” He watched the mental game the guards played as they debated on how to go about his command. He recognized some of the guards as well, ones he had known for a while. They knew that he was never this rude or bratty, he only hopes they will forgive him.

“Yes, your highness.” The Captain bowed before calling his men into formation.

He turned back to Victor who stared in awe at him, “I um-” he stammered, “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

He turned back to the guards and started to head their way, “I look forward to it.” Victor said, he turned back in time to see Victor give him one last wink. His cheeks flushed once more as he flew back with his guards.

***

“Their ship is broken they cannot leave,” Yuuri argued back.

His father rubbed his temples, “They are pirates Yuuri, how do you know that their ship is broken? They could be using that in a plot to steal from the kingdom, or to take one of the members of our family captive.” 

The sound of utensils hitting plates momentary filled the silence as Yuuri stared down his father, “Don’t be silly dear,” Yuuri’s mother giggled as she rubbed her husband's shoulder.

“I agree with Yuuri,” his sister Mari said, “Give them two days to leave, leave a guard or two there to make sure that nothing happens. If they don’t leave then you can use force.” Yuuri mouthed a ‘Thank you’ to Mari who winked back.

Yuuri’s father sighed, “Alright, I will give them tomorrow, after that they must leave. I cannot have them here any longer.”

“What is so important that they can't be here for?” Yuuri questioned, “It's not like you to not be hospitable.”

His father set his napkin down on the table, “Let's go for a walk.” He left no room for protest as he rose from the table and headed outside. Yuuri sighed and stood up to follow him, the only time his father asked him to go on walks was when he was in trouble. Arguing with him at the dinner table probably wasn’t the smartest idea that he has had.

They walked in silence for a moment, his dad leads him through the halls and out into the gardens. The flowers had started to glow now that it was night time, lighting up the garden in a rainbow of colors. He stopped and sat at a bench overlooking the bright city below, he followed and sat down next to him.

“Yuuri,” His father spoke, “I now that I should have told you sooner but I guess I didn’t know when the right time would be.”

“Is everything okay?” he looked over to his father, his father didn’t look sad or scared. Instead, he looked content, which should be a good sign that nothing was too terribly wrong.

“Yes Yuuri I am fine,” His dad chuckled, “I have been thinking recently and have decided its time for me to step down. Give the thorn over my heir”

Yuuri took in a deep breath, “Does Mari know?”

He nodded, “Yes your sister knows.”

“How did she take it then?” Yuuri nodded.

“She took it well.” 

Yuuri sighed, “That's good, so her coronation must be on that day then-”

“Yuuri I don’t think you understand,” His father interrupted him, “You are going to be King.”

He felt his stomach drop, “Me, I-I can’t be King. Mari should be Queen, she’s smarter than me and better at leading than me.”

“Yuuri, my decision is final, two days from now you will be King.” Yuuri’s father stood up and left him with that. He sat alone in the garden for who knows how long, replaying the conversation over and over in his head. He couldn’t be King, he never wanted to be the King. He has never been good with people and often found himself being the butt of the joke, or walked over. Even with his status people still found their way. He couldn’t make a great King, not like his father is.

Slowly he stood up and made his way to his room, he didn’t look up as he walked with his head hanging low. He didn’t even stop to talk to his mother when she stopped him on the way, he was too lost in his head to deal with anything else. He climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep, hoping that when he woke up it would all be a nightmare.

***

He couldn’t face his father at breakfast, he couldn’t even face the day. The only thing that got him up was seeing Victor again, he had barely met him yet he was drawn to him. He got ready quickly, tying a deep blue cloth around his middle he slipped his shoes on. While most went with a robe as well he didn’t, he hated the feeling of the robe against his wings. It itched and took to long to get on.

He skipped breakfast in favor of going to Victor, he took off from his balcony after he double checked for guards. He knew that they would report back to his father if he was caught flying towards the crash site, his father had made it clear that he was to stay away from Victor. He circled around and flew towards the beach, it wasn’t uncommon for him to go for a run on the beach when he wanted to be alone. No one would suspect a thing.

He landed in the soft sand and made his way down the beach, thankfully the crash site was close enough that he could fly low across the tree line. It took him longer to get there but to him, it was worth it, he could spend his last free day with Victor.

He walked through the trees and bushes, he muttered a few times as tree branches sometimes scraped his wings. Finally, he had found his way to the crash site, he looked around and so far had seen no guards around. He crouched and sifted through more brush until he found himself on the other side of the ship. From here he could hear talking and sounds of metal against metal, he peeked his head up from behind a bush to find Victor. He was still in the same get up except he didn’t have the cloak on, which showed off his broad shoulders.

“Focus Yuuri!” Yuuri mentally yelled at himself. He needed to get Victor away from whoever he was talking to. As he scanned the surroundings he found his way to get Victor, he kept low to the ground as he tucked his wings in as close as he could to his body. 

“Makka,” he softly called for the dog dozing in the sunlight, the dogs head popped up in search of who was calling her. He laughed at her excited expression and called for her again, this time she made eye contact with him. With a bark she ran towards him, he sat up only to be tackled back on his side by Makka. He laughed as the dog attacked him with kisses, he tried to sit up but Makka wouldn’t let him. 

“Yuuri?” Makka was lifted from him, he opened his eyes to find Victor kneeling above him.

He shot up, “Victor! I’m sorry I took so long, I well had to avoid the guards and then I didn’t know how to get you also-”

“Yuuri,” Victor gently shushed him by placing a finger over his lips, “ It's okay, we’ve still got time.” he lifted his finger from his lips before lightly tapping his nose, which then caused him to laugh.

“I don’t think I can meet your crew,” Yuuri trailed off, “but maybe I can take you somewhere?”

Victor smiled, “I’ll follow you anywhere you want to go.”

He thought for a moment before deciding where to go, “I’m going to have to carry you,” he grabbed Victor’s hand and dragged him to the beach not waiting to hear what he had to say.

Victor smirked and he could tell that he was about to say something but he didn’t give him the time, before he could put too much thought into it he scooped him up. Victor yelped and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Hang on,” he smirked at Victor before taking off, he gripped Victor tighter as they flew over the blue ocean. He looked over to find Victor staring at him, he quickly looked forward again as he heard Victor laugh. It took them only a few minutes to reach the small island and when they did Yuuri circled around it once, to give Victor a view he told himself but really he just liked the way Victor felt in his arms.

He landed gently making sure that Victor wasn’t jostled, “Are you okay?” he asked when Victor kept staring at him.

“Never been better.” he gave him a soft smile. Yuuri set him down but had to hold on to him as Victor swayed, they both laughed before Yuuri started to lead him through the island. It was mostly open with some trees around the place, they had to climb up a small peak on the island which was lined with flower bushes.

“So Yuuri,” Victor said as they climbed, “Why did you take me here?”

He hoisted himself up to the flat part of the peak before he leaned down and pulled Victor up, “It's my favorite spot.”

Victor was suddenly an inch away from his face, “And why is it?” he had never been this close to someone, foreheads almost touching as they stood together on the small peak.

“I-um, you’ll just have to see.” he ducked his head down as he moved to sit down, he let his legs hang off the edge of the rock as he sat and waited for Victor.

The man hummed, “You’re lucky I love surprises.” Victor sat next to him where their thighs were touching, yet he didn’t feel like he was that close.

“Tell me, Victor,” Yuuri suddenly said, “Are you pirate like I have been told you are?”

“The best one in the Galaxy, I’m surprised you didn’t run when I told you my name.”

“Just in the Galaxy?” Yuuri shrugged before giving him a half smile, which made Victor laugh.

“Alright then Yuuri what about you?” he bumped their shoulders together.

“What about me?”

Victor flashed him a look, “Oh you know Mr, Your Highness. Is it true that you are a dashing prince charming?”

“Prince, yes? Dashing or charming? No.” Yuuri looked out towards the waves of the ocean.

“I disagree.” Victor said, “I think that you are a dashing prince charming.” 

He felt his face grow hot and he knew that he was blushing down to his neck, “Flatter” he mumbled.

“Maybe so.” Victor teased back.

From there the conversation turned from their titles to anything really, Yuuri laughed hard when Victor told him that he got Makkachin by just taking her from the pet shop. No one even tried to stop him so he thought that he could do it, is what his excuse was. Yuuri told him about his sister and the many times she had to bail him out of social situations, the good and bad thing those two had gotten into. 

The conversation flowed from there to those who Victor has on his crew, how they came to be apart of the ship. As well as his step-brother.

“Wait, your step brothers name is Yuri?” 

“It is but his is different.”

Yuuri tilted his head, “How is it different?”

“My brother's name is Yuri, while your name is Yuuri~” he drew out the extra u, which made his stomach feel like it had butterflies in it. A feeling which Yuuri was starting to experience only with Victor.

“Oh, I see.” he blushed harder which made Victor laugh.

“You should come to meet them.”

“Your crew?”

“The very one.” by now the two were sitting right up against each other, thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder.

Yuuri ducked his head, “I-I can’t.”

“I know that we have to leave tomorrow but can’t you come and see me one last time?”

“Victor,” he trailed off, he didn’t know how to tell him. He knew that Victor would never stay and that he could never leave, but he didn’t want this to end.

“Tomorrow I’m being crowned king.” 

The sun had begun to set, in the sunset Victor looked beautiful. His silver hair still glowed but this time it had a warmth to it, his blue eyes were always beautiful he had decided. However, in the sunset, they glowed and up close he could see the differences in the colors.

“My Yuuri,” Victor said, “A king.”

“I don’t want to be a king, I want to be free,” he whispered, they leaned in close eyes almost closed but something stopped them.

“They’re glowing.” Victor breathed as the sun set the roses around them began to shine, he watched the awe on Victor’s face as the whole island began to light up. 

“This is my favorite place, blue roses are my favorite.” the island was composed of almost all blue roses, white and yellow dotted the place but were outshined by the light blue. He looked back to Victor who was smiling as he took in the view, his eyes Yuuri had decided-were blue just like his favorite roses.

“Come with me,” Victor said.

“What I-”

Victor shushed him, “Just think about it,” his finger lifted from his lips, “Please.”

He knew that he shouldn’t even think about it, let alone be here with him but all he could do was nod his head. He knew that he would have to say no, that when he dropped Victor off at the crash site would be the last time he’ll ever see him. However, when he goes to bed that night, he dreams of running away with Victor.

***

He is woken up by two maids, he lets himself be dragged from bed to his bath and then dressed. He doesn’t care about their conversation or the giggles, he doesn’t care what he is wearing and how long it takes to tie his robe around his wings. He keeps thinking about Victor.

He doesn’t stop thinking about him until he is hit in the back of his head, “Hey kid,” Mari stood next to him.

“Mari.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“I know you don’t want to be king, but I didn’t think you’d look this unhappy.” Mari stood next to him in her own royal coronation attire. Her robe was white and crossed in the front, the royal blue color decorated the bottom half to the top. Part of the family crest, roses decorated the bottom of her robe and when she stood next to Yuuri it was clear they matched. His a deep blue color with the white roses inside, the article of clothing specified their sibling relationship to another.

“You won’t tell anyone will you?” He knew that he could trust his sister but he still had to ask.

“My lips are sealed.” She said as she moved to shut the door, keeping any passerby from hearing their conversation.

“I think you should be Queen.”

“Me? Yuuri, I don’t-”

“No Mari listen, you’re smart, you are kind but also stern when needing to, you passed school with better grades than me, you can socialize better than me-”

“Yuuri, chill.” He didn’t realize he has started to panic until she gripped his arms, “That's not why though.”

He chuckled, “Damn, you know me too well.”

“No offense Yuuri, but you’re not that hard to read,” Mari scoffed, “Now tell me the real reason.”

“Its Victor.”

Mari gave him a strange look, “Victor..”

“The pirate, Captain Victor Nikiforov.”

He shook his head, hiding his face in shame, “I know that I should but I like him, Mari.”

“Like him?”

“I mean like _like_ him.” he sighed and started to pace about the room, “He’s funny, he’s kind and charming,” He rambled on about his looks and his dog. The funny things he’s said.

“Yuuri.” Mari finally stopped him, “So you want to run away?”

“Yes. Maybe,” he tangled his hands in his hair running the slick back look, “I don’t know. Mari?” he paused and turned to look at his sister, “What should I do?”

Mari shook her shoulders, “What do you want to do.”

“Go with him,” he admitted.

“I think you should do what you think best, that is what a good King would do.” Mari winked at him. 

“Mari-”

She stood up and fixed her robe, “You know how to contact me, you also know how great our military fleet is.”

“Mari what-” he couldn’t believe what his sister was saying, and he knew he should protest and tell her she was wrong. However, he couldn’t, the more they talked the more and more he wants to run to Victor.

“Yuuri, I trust you and your judgment. Dad was right about you being a good King, a good King thinks about what would be good for the kingdom but also himself.”

He felt his eyes water a bit, “Mari-”

She pulled him into a hug, “If you go, make sure you check in okay?”

He nodded his head as he hugged her back, “Thank you Mari.” he watched as she left his room, shooting him a wink before she closed the door. He had a few minutes before the guards would arrive at his room to take him to the throne room, he moved to his desk where he wrote his goodbye. He wished that he could say more or even hug his parent's goodbye but he knew that they wouldn’t approve. 

He signed the letter and left it on his desk, he grabbed the small phone from his desk. He’s never used it but now it will be his only way to call home, he moved towards the balcony ready to take flight. He heard the knock at his door, he took one look back as the door opened and then he jumped.

He didn’t hear the guards yell as he flew as fast as he could away from the castle, he knew that they would be coming for him and Victor and fast. They would let the guards at the crash site know as soon as they pinned down where he was going, he heard the engine of a ship startup. He beat his wings faster as he desperately tried to get there before Victor left.

As he neared the crash site he about cheered, Victor was there under the ship still waiting for him.

“Victor!” he called out as he landed, he ran towards him arms open. Victor held his arms open holding Yuuri as he crashed into him, he pulled back only for Yuuri to pull his face towards his. It was a soft kiss that they shared, one that they had to part only so they could breathe.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered.

“Take me with you, Victor.” 

Victor kissed him once again, “Anywhere you want to go Moya Zvezda.”


End file.
